


Tradições

by clauxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clauxx/pseuds/clauxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pela primeira vez desde que se formou em medicina, Stiles teve que ficar no hospital durante a véspera de Natal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradições

**Author's Note:**

> Então, aqui está a minha fic do amigo secreto de natal, depois de muitos altos e baixos, consegui terminá-la. Espero que goste, Gio!

Dizer que Stiles estava frustrado não chegava nem perto do como ele estava, de fato, se sentindo. Ele havia, de todas as maneiras possíveis, tentado se livrar do plantão da noite de Natal, mas é claro que alguém discordava que ele merecia essa noite de folga.

Tudo que Stiles queria era estar em casa, sentado no sofá, conversando sobre algum jogo de baseball com seu pai enquanto verificava, a cada cinco minutos, se a comida já estava pronta. Logo em seguida, ele subiria e chamaria Derek e Laura para comer e os quatro se sentariam a mesa. Ele faria vista grossa para a má alimentação do pai, mas apenas porque era Natal, e olharia feio para Derek quando ele desse mais sobremesa para Laura.

"Ela não vai dormir, Der", reclamaria, mas o marido apenas riria enquanto permitia que a filha comesse ainda mais doces.

Após a ceia, Stiles e Derek sentariam ao redor da árvore de Natal, com Laura no colo, enquanto John observava os três. Era uma tradição, que todos os natais Stiles e Derek se sentassem próximo a árvore e contassem histórias e mostrassem fotos de Claudia e dos Hales. Era, de longe, a parte do Natal que Laura mais gostava, saber histórias de pessoas da família que ela não tinha conhecido.

E, para Stiles, era desesperador não poder estar com sua família na véspera de Natal. Talvez porque fosse véspera do aniversário de Derek, e o plantão significava que não acordaria ao lado do mais velho na manhã seguinte. Talvez fosse o fato de Derek não ter ninguém da família com quem passar o feriado. Talvez ele apenas quisesse que sua filha tivesse os dois pais em casa, depois de ter passado tantos anos sem ter sua mãe.

Para piorar o humor de Stiles, nada estava acontecendo no hospital e ele tinha tempo de sobra para ficar pensando em como podia estar se divertindo com a pequena Laura. Eram pouco mais de onze da noite quando bateram a porta do consultório no qual ele havia se fechado. Stiles levantou já pegando o estetoscópio, mas quando abriu a porta, deparou-se com o único sorriso que o fazia perder o ar e com vários cachos morenos pulando em cima de si.

Stiles não evitou a risada que escapou ao pegar a menina de sete anos que lhe trazia tanta felicidade.

"Eu disse que ele ia ficar feliz, pops", Laura falou fazendo Stiles olhar dela pata Derek, que observava os dois com um brilho nos olhos que Stiles era grato por existir. Derek acreditava que não, mas ele era uma das pessoas que mais mereciam felicidade no mundo, e Stiles se sentia afortunado por ser um dos motivos da felicidade do mais velho.

“Claro que eu ia ficar feliz em ter vocês comigo”, Stiles respondeu voltando a entrar no consultório, Laura em seu colo e Derek vindo atrás de si e fechando a porta.

“Não podíamos deixar de vir”, Derek comentou sorrindo para o mais novo, que se virou devolvendo o sorriso ao marido.

“Olha o que nós trouxemos, papai, olha”, Laura falou se remexendo no colo de Stiles até que ele a soltasse a e permitisse ir até Derek para pegar a bolsa que ele segurava. O mais velho soltou a bolsa, sorrindo afetuosamente para a filha que já tirava o álbum de fotografias de dentro dela.

Stiles olhou do álbum para Laura, que já estava sentada no chão olhando para os pais com um olhar ansiosa, para Derek, que observava a reação do mais novo com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Derek se sentou no chão ao lado do filho e olhou para o marido com um sorriso de lado, ambos estavam satisfeito por terem surpreendido Stiles e colocado uma expressão tão agradável no rosto do mais novo.

“Vem logo papai”, Laura falou, começando a ficar inquieta e puxando o pai pela mão para que ele se sentasse no chão ao seu lado. Quando os três já estavam sentados ao chão, Laura abriu o álbum de fotografia em uma das poucas fotos daquele álbum que, na verdade, não tinha nenhuma relação com um membro da família Hale, sem ser Derek ou Peter, ou com Claudia.

Era uma foto simples, de uma parte da floresta que cercava a antiga propriedade dos Hale, que Derek, depois de muita discussão entre ele e Stiles, acabara por tornar em um abrigo para órfãos depois de convencer Stiles de que vender a propriedade não ajudaria em nada em superar a perda de sua família.

“Porque essa foto, La?”, Stiles perguntou confuso. Laura sempre queria histórias dos primos, primas, tios, tias e avós que não chegará a conhecer.

“Porque não tem ninguém”, respondeu a menina, um olhar confuso e pensativo demais para uma criança de sete anos.

“Foi onde eu e seu pops nos conhecemos”, Stiles respondeu, prendendo a atenção da pequena garotinha. “Eu e o tio Scott tínhamos ido na noite anterior para a floresta, e seu tio perdeu a bombinha de asma dele, mas antes que nós a encontrássemos o vovô nos encontrou e nos levou para casa”, Stiles começou a contar e Derek sorriu, lembrando-se do dia seguinte. “No outro dia voltamos lá para procurar mais, quando seu pops apareceu perguntando porque estávamos lá e dizendo que não podíamos porque era _propriedade privada_ e devolveu a bombinha, eu e seu tio Scott saímos de lá rapidinho, porque meu pai não podia saber que tínhamos voltado a floresta”, Stiles terminou sorrindo, seu olhar não mais na filha, e sim na fotografia, lembrando daquele dia.

“Pops, o que é propriedade privada?”, Laura perguntou, tirando Stiles de seu devaneio e o fazendo rir.

“Quer dizer que eles estavam na minha casa, La”, Derek respondeu bagunçando o cabelo da filha, que afastou a mão dele, reclamando que ia ficar feio. “Mas na verdade, aquela não foi a primeira vez que eu vi seu pai”, Derek acrescentou, chamando atenção não só da filha como do marido, que o olhou confuso.

“Não?”, Laura perguntou, antes que Stiles pudesse fazer a pergunta, fazendo Derek rir da surpresa no rosto de ambos.

“Não. A primeira vez que eu vi seu pai, Laura, ele tinha mais ou menos a sua idade, um pouco mais novo talvez, e eu tinha ido com o meu pai até a delegacia porque ele precisava falar com o xerife, o seu avô, e seu pai estava lá, deitado no chão da delegacia com vários desenhos e vários lápis de cor diferentes em volta dele e estava pintando uma história sobre lobisomens, enquanto contava a história para uma das oficiais que estava na mesa da frente.”, Derek respondeu e quando terminou de contar, desviou os olhos da filha para encontrar o marido sorrindo afetuosamente para ele, as bochechas rosadas, mas o brilho nos olhos lhe dizendo que valia a pena ter guardado essa história para si mesmo por tanto tempo.

“Porque não me contou?”, Stiles perguntou ao mais velho fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais.

“Não sei. Nunca achei um momento propicio para contar isso”, Derek respondeu dando de ombros.

“Pops, isso quer dizer que você e o papai são que nem aqueles dois do filme? Almas- _gêmelas_?”, Laura perguntou fazendo os dois rirem.

“Almas gêmeas, Laura”, Stiles a corrigiu e ela sorriu para o pai, puxando o álbum para perto de si novamente e buscando mais uma fotografia que lhe interessasse.

Algumas fotografias depois o relógio de Derek apitou, avisando-os que já era Natal. Laura sorriu e levantou-se correndo, antes mesmo de abraçar qualquer um dos pais, e foi buscar algo dentro da bolsa que Derek trouxera e que havia sido esquecida.

“Fechem os olhos”, ela pediu fazendo tanto Derek quando Stiles rirem enquanto obedeciam a filha. Ouviram os passos dela se aproximar e parar ao lado deles, “Pode abrir”, ela falou e ambos a olharam intrigados, não vendo nada de diferente. Ela então esticou o braço que estava escondido atrás das costas dela acima da cabeça dos dois, mostrando um ramo de visco, um sorriso divertido nos lábios. “A tia Lydia falou que quem está debaixo do visco tem que se beijar”, falou a pequena fazendo os dois rirem dela.

Stiles se aproximou do marido e colou os lábios ao dele num selinho delicado, mas Derek colocou uma de suas mãos na nuca do mais novo, o impedindo de se afastar e aprofundando o beijo. Stiles ouviu a filha gritando e comemorando e não pode evitar sorris em meio ao beijos.

No final das contas, o plantão de natal não havia sido tão ruim quanto ele havia antecipado. 


End file.
